Memorias
by PanHe
Summary: ¿Recuerdas, amigo, a nuestros compañeros…? Sus tumbas yacen ahí, imperecederas al tiempo, con flores marchitas casi hechas polvo.


La única advertencia es que se usan nombres de Saints del Lost Canvas, nada revelador.  
Y que como todos saben, ni Saint Seiya ni el Lost Canvas me pertenecen.

* * *

**Memorias**

_¡Hey, viejo amigo! ¿Cómo te va? Hace tiempo que no escribía algo para ti ¿cierto? Últimamente te he estado recordando mucho, con todas esas tonterías que solíamos hacer. He extrañado un poco tu presencia, ¿sabes? Sólo un poco, no te subas tanto el ego. Lo cierto es que añoraba un poquito tu voz, tu figura silenciosa junto a la mía siempre en movimiento. Ha pasado el tiempo y sólo quería recordarte que no me he olvidado de ti (yo sé que no pasa al revés. Es imposible no pensar en mí, caray)._

_Por mi parte, si te interesa saberlo, las cosas han estado tranquilas. Casi no hay movimiento, como adivinarás, pero eso sólo significa que cuando lo haya, posiblemente será bastante peligroso. Ya sé, comienzo de pesimista. ¿Me permites cambiar abruptamente de tema?, bueno no tanto. Es que he estado pensando muchas cosas. He estado… recordando._

_Decían que por lo que éramos (y seremos siempre), por todo lo que estamos destinados a vivir, lo que hacemos —e hicimos— debería resultarnos natural. Un proceso más en nuestros agitados caminos. Algo como comer, dormir o soñar. Como mirar las estrellas y dejar pasar el tiempo estúpidamente. _

_Lo cierto es que, sin importar cuántas veces hayamos pasado por eso, nunca nos acostumbraremos. Es la pura verdad. Tantas muertes no son algo natural. Simplemente, no lo es. _

_En estos momentos, mientras me desquito con la pluma y el papel, mi memoria viaja años y años atrás. A tiempos diferentes, épocas distantes. Casi puedo tocar los recuerdos, y eso es quizás lo más doloroso: saber que unas cosas son tan palpables, pero otras se disuelven entre los dedos de la imaginación y la memoria. _

_A lo mejor te aburre leer estas cosas, o tal vez te haga pensar en ellas y evocar las mismas tristezas que a mí. Quisiera no provocar esta última parte. Lo cierto es que no te queda mucha opción si decido hablarte siempre de lo mismo, ¿no? Ja, supongo que debes hacer tu rabieta y aguantarte. Agradecer deberías por saber que no me olvido de ti, como tantas veces tú sí olvidabas siquiera saludar._

_Permíteme, entonces, remontarme al pasado. Déjame hurgar en mi cajón mental, en las fotografías que por desgracia, no existen. En esas imágenes mentales que llevaré hasta el día de mi muerte. Quizás más. Probablemente más._

_¿Recuerdas, amigo, a nuestra generación? Pienso primero, sin querer, en Albafika. Fue el primero de nosotros en caer, aún ahora no me lo creo. Sólo de recordarlo puedo oler nuevamente el fragante e intenso aroma de sus rosas, como si siguieran aquí. ¡Como si no se hubiesen marchitado años atrás! No creo haberle visto sonreír, ¿sabes? Me refiero a una sonrisa sincera, no esas cínicas y arrogantes que a veces postramos ante nuestro enemigo, altaneros. No. Nunca lo vi hacerlo. Aún así, me gusta recordarlo. A veces lo hago con tristeza: la rosa con espinas que sufre por saberse protegida por sus propias armas. _

_Es cuando pienso justamente en él cuando me da cierto orgullo ególatra por haber sido parte de su generación, de_ nuestra_ generación. Dejó el Santuario para protegerlo. Mató a Minos, con todo lo que le quedaba a su ya maltrecho cuerpo. Una flor que se niega a marchitarse hasta poder florecer. Me pregunto si un Santo de Oro logrará acabar nuevamente con un Juez. _

_Albafika… Me hubiese gustado poner mi mano en su hombro y decirle lo feliz que era de tenerlo a nuestro lado. Tú sabes que era imposible tocarle. En fin._

_En seguida mi visión retrospectiva se fija en Asmita. Sé que reirás (casi puedo mirar tu sonrisa), recordando que alguna vez dudé de él, igual que Hasgard y probablemente otros compañeros de armas. Nunca comprendimos realmente hasta que fue demasiado tarde y será algo que siempre me reprocharé. Sé que le has dado el rosario que hizo con su Cosmos al aprendiz de Virgo. Al principio me molesté, pero supongo, lo haces por algo. Si se lo has dado mucho antes de conseguir su armadura, es entonces que confías en él, ¿no? Tan ciegamente como en Asmita._

_Podría pasar aquí horas hablándote de cada uno de ellos. Del entusiasmo de Hasgard (que no se entere que le llamé así, se molestaría conmigo), su tesón. Todo su ánimo en sí daba más fuerza al alma propia. _

_Puedo decirte… puedo decirte que cuando él murió, entendí por fin lo que ocurría. Sólo hasta su muerte comprendí que no habría un final soleado para nosotros. Pero no lo noté hasta que él cayó. Me lo negaba constantemente, incluso cuando el cuerpo de Albafika era llevado al Cementerio sobre tus hombros; cuando Asmita desapareció entre la explosión de su propio Cosmos. No quise entenderlo._

_¿Y los demás? El humor siempre alegre de Manigoldo, nuestro querido Dégel, siempre con libros cerca. La pasión desmedida de Kardia, Sísyphus… _

_Ciertamente no podría mencionar a cada uno y lo que tanto admiraba en ellos. Cada que pronuncio sus nombres, aunque sea en silencio, acuden a mí las lágrimas, o las ganas infinitas de escuchar sus voces, de sentir sus presencias. _

_Cuando enviaste ese retrato con los aprendices, quise ir corriendo allá. Alguna vez, el Patriarca (ya, bájate los humos hombre, hablo de nuestro Sage) me dijo que las almas, a veces, vuelven, arraigadas a "algo". Preocupadas por alguna función que quieren seguir cumpliendo. Que pueden cambiar su psique, su filosofía, quizás sus valores mismos, pero el alma sigue siendo la misma. Nunca comprendí eso hasta que vi la foto. Ahora sé a lo que se refiere. _

_Y cuando veo a esta nueva generación, a estos nuevos próximos Caballeros, con un físico impresionante a nuestros camaradas y una psique completamente opuesta… Cuando me mencionabas que defendían sus ideales con tenacidad y orgullo, no puedo evitar sufrir al igual que tú, pensando que ellos pasarán lo que nosotros. Que verán caer uno a uno a sus compañeros, a sus amigos. Que llorarán, se derrumbarán; que quizás quieran rendirse. Sé que no lo harán. Sé que defenderán a nuestra Señora tan ferozmente como sólo ellos sabrán hacerlo. Sólo espero estar a su lado todavía cuando ocurra. Ayudar._

_Ah. ¿Recuerdas pues, amigo, a nuestros compañeros…? Sus tumbas yacen ahí, imperecederas al tiempo, con flores marchitas casi hechas polvo, sabiendo que sólo tú y yo conocemos esos nombres estoicamente grabados. Sus huesos ya ni siquiera deben existir. _

_Y ahora, aún ahora, viejo amigo, sé que siguen con nosotros._

_Por el momento, me retiro. Espero no haberte quitado mucho tiempo. Espero que… bueno, dime tonto, pero de verdad espero que hayas leído esto._

_Sé que nuestros compañeros esperan por mí. Algún día, no falta mucho, me uniré. No te pongas así, no seas dramático. El tiempo tiene que acabarse. Mientras tanto, salúdame a Hasgard. Dile a Albafika que estoy orgulloso de él, todavía._

_Diles, a todos, que no falta mucho para la Reunión Dorada. La última de nosotros. _

_Cuídate. Nos veremos pronto._

_Por última vez,_

_Dohko de Libra._

La silueta de un hombre dejó las hojas amarillentas delante de una tumba, ardiendo a pesar del agua que caía del cielo. Se dio la vuelta y desapareció, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

El epíteto era simple:

Shion

Aries, Pope.

Mientras la lluvia caía con fuerza en el cementerio sagrado, levantando una densa neblina, el único guardia pudo jurar que, tras la tumba, se observaban con exactitud las siluetas de once destellos dorados.

* * *

Lo único que he escrito del Lost Canvas suficiente para publicarlo. Espero les haya gustado.

_  
«Eso es todo amigos, muchas gracias por su atención… que les vaya bien bonito.»_


End file.
